De como Ermac se enteró que Kenshi era ciego
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Pues el título lo dice todo. Pasen a ver como pasó aquello.


Bien, bien... Debo decir que esta "historia" no la tuviera sin ayuda de mi hermano. Así que, alabado sea él! xD Creo que estábamos fumando crack y jugando mortal kombat cuando escribimos esto (?) Como sea, al fic.

Disclaimer: Mortal kombat es mío y me pertenece! ... Jaja, ya quisiera. Es propiedad de Ed Boon, Tobías, y Midway.

Advertencias: Ligero shonen ai, pero más que nada humor. De hecho, para que la historia tuviera gracia, era necesario que Kenshi y Ermac fueran pareja.

Sin más al fic!

...

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Kenshi y Ermac se conocieron. Ahora ambos mejores amigos vivían juntos en una casa que habían comprado entre los dos, y de hecho, ya no eran amigos; ahora eran pareja, y se podría decir que su relación iba muy bien.

Este día era un día cualquiera como cualquier otro, se habían levantado, habían desayunado y ahora Ermac se encontraba lavando los platos. De pronto, el ninja le gritó a su novio desde la cocina:

-¡Kenshi! Deberías ir a regar las plantas, cariño! ^^

-Pero... ¿porqué?..

Contestó Kenshi con flojera, desde la sala, sentado en el sofá con la tele encendida en un canal de música. Ermac notó la flojera en la voz de su pareja, y muy enojado se dirigió hacia donde estaba, y con el ceño fruncido le dijo:

-¿Que acaso no ves que ya están secas? ò_ó

Kenshi, rascandose la nuca, contestó:

-No, Ermac. Yo no veo.

Ah no, eso sí que no. Ermac estaba encabronadisímo. Tomó del brazo al espadachín y enojado lo dirigió hacia el jardín trasero, poniendolo enfrente de las dichosas plantas.

-Ahora sí, ¿ya viste que están secas?

Preguntó Ermac alterado, señalando cada una de las macetas que ahí estaban.

-No, claro que no Ermac. No vi.

Ahora si el ninja estaba más que enojado, ¿cómo demonios le podía contestar eso si tenía las plantas justo enfrente?!

-Mira Kenshi, no te hagas el gracioso que no lo eres, no lo eres!

Kenshi suspiró largamente y resignado dijo:

-Está bien. Traeme la regadera y lo hago.

Ermac salió enojado de ahí y en muy poco tiempo volvió con la regadera. Kenshi la tomó y dirigiendola hacia la derecha comenzó a tirar el agua.

-¿Qué..? ¿Qué estás haciendo?! Solo le estás hechando agua al pasto!

Exclamó el ninja al ver todo el tiradero de agua.

-Oh, lo siento! Entonces dime donde están las plantas!

-Porfavor! Sabes que no es gracioso! Deja de jugar, sabes que están enfrente de ti!

Kenshi soltó un bufido exasperado y dirigió la regadera hacia el frente.

-No, espera... Así no! Es más a la derecha... a la izquierda! Estás tirando mucha agua! Solo muevela haci...

-YA! Sabes muy bien que no puedo verlas!

Interrumpió Kenshi con un grito desesperado, harto de tantos tontos regaños por parte de Ermac; quien solo suspiró y calmadamente dijo:

-¿Esto es una broma, Kenshi? -suspiró denuevo- Solo míralas y riegalas bien de una buena vez!

-¡Que no pueo Ermac, carajo! Qué demonios te pasa el día de hoy?!

Kenshi ya se estaba empezando a desesperar, y mucho.

-¿Sabes que me pasa, Kenshi? Me pasa, que quiero que riegues las plantas como debe ser y... ¡Y que por flojo no lo haces! XO

-AAAAAHHHHHHH! XO

Gritó Kenshi, ya harto de la situación. Pero de pronto, un foquito se prendió sobre su cabeza, y ya más calmadamente, y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-Muy bien. Ya entendí tu juego Ermac. ¿Quieres jugar a que no nos conocemos, verdad? Está bien. Te seguiré el juego.

El espadachín sonrió y Ermac levantó una ceja, confundido. Carraspeando la garganta Kenshi siguió hablando.

-Muy buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Kenshi y vengo de Japón para una importante venganza. ¿Cual es su nombre?

-Jaja, que chistoso Kenshi, pero yo no estoy jugando a nada.

Replicó el ninja, molesto y haciendo un puchero. Pero al ver que el otro no le respondía, también siguió con el juego.

-Ok, será como quieras. Mi nombre es Ermac, soy un ninja del outworld, antes malvado, pero fui salvado por un apuesto espadachín japonés...

Susurró Ermac con sensualidad, haciendo sonrojar al euroasiático. Se acercó hasta su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos ahí. (Cosa que fue muy fácil gracias a lo chaparro que es Ermac xD) (1)

-... y, le seguiría agradeciendo de esta forma si el me hiciera el favor de... ¡REGAR BIEN LAS PLANTAS! XO

Exclamó Ermac enojado, separándose de su novio; rompiendo completamente la burbuja rosa con florecitas campestres en la que se encontraban.

-AAAGGGG! YA ERMAC, PORFAVOR! ¿Que diablos te pasa el día de hoy?!

-Ya te lo dije! Solo quiero que riegues las plantas, ¡pero NOOO! El "Sr. Flojera" se niega a hacerlo!

... Kenshi suspiró profundamente, este jueguito de verdad que ya le estaba hartando.

-Ermac, por favor. No entiendo porque insistes en hacerme regar las plantas a mí. Sabes que no puedo verlas.

-Y yo no entiendo porque insistes en decir que no puedes verlas, ¡eso no es divertido!

-Ermac, solo por si de casualidad te golpeaste la cabeza y no lo recuerdas, son 8 letras: ¡S-O-Y C-I-E-G-O!

El ninja se quedó con los ojos paralizados por un momento, no podía procesar aquella información. No podía creer que...

-No... No puedo creerlo Kenshi... ¡No puedo creer que te burles de la ceguera diciendo que eres ciego! XO La ceguera es una discapacidad muy fea, deberías ser más consciente! XO

Kenshi no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían, y de hecho, se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

-Ermac... Si de verdad esto es un juego, te recomendaría dejar de jugarlo, porque me estás lastimando.

Esta vez Kenshi hablaba enserio.

-Oh... ¿De verdad? Pues yo te recomendaría no jugar con cosas de la ceguera y... ¡REGAR ESAS PLANTAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! XO

-YAAAAAAAA! XO

Kenshi ya no hayaba que hacer, si esta era una broma; era una broma muy pesada, y de muy mal gusto.

-No puedo creer que disfrutes con este juego, Ermac. Pero como pareces no querer dejar de jugar... ¡¿Porqué demonios crees que uso esta venda en los ojos?!

Mencionó exaltadisímo, señalando su venda.

-Pues... Es obvio que la ocupas para realizar mejor tus movimientos de pelea, para concentrarte mejor; como también es obvio que esta hecha de una tela que te deja ver por algún lado. O igual solo es parte de tu look, ¡Yo que sé! Eso deberías saberlo tú! ¿No crees?!

-¡SIIII! CLARO QUE LO SÉ! Y eso es porque SOY CIEGO!

Aclaró ya hastiado Kenshi, más bien gritó. Ermac suspiró largamente. Este jueguito de su novio sobre la ceguera no le estaba causando ninguna gracia.

-Kenshi, de verdad, no es nada divertido que digas que eres ciego. Seguramente ni te imaginas lo que sentirá una persona que ha perdido la vista.. y tu te burlas de eso!

Kenshi ya ni dijo nada, solo colocó una mano en su rostro y se puso a llorar de desesperación.

-Oh, vamos Kenshi, no llores, no es para tanto. ¡Te quitaré esa venda y todo este estúpido juego se terminará!

Dicho y hecho. El ninja se acercó y le desató la venda por detrás, dejandola caer al suelo. Kenshi tenía unos preciosos ojos café claro, peo no miraban a ningún punto en particular.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes nada!

Y de inmediato comenzó a pasarle la mano por enfrente, de un lado a otro; pero las pupilas del euroasiático no se movían, seguían fijas en el mismo lugar.

-Jaja! Que gracioso Kenshi pero no te voy a creer! Sé que estás fijando la vista en un solo lugar! Que buen actor eres, casi me la creo!

Dicho esto soltó sonora carcajada tan estruendosa que hasta lastimó los oídos de Kenshi, quien por cierto depronto pensaba que todo esto se trataba de una estúpida pesadilla.

-Ermac, encerio, para este juego ya, porfavor...

-YO? Tú para este juego!

En eso, a Ermac se le ocurrió una idea y le quitó la espada a Kenshi que tenía enfundada en su espalda.

-Muy bien! Tengo tu espada ahora! Si la quieres tendràs que VER y atraparme!

Entoces comenzó a correr como un tarado por todo el patio, riendose como un loco. Kenshi ahora estaba preocupado, pues una katana tan poderosa en manos de Ermac era igual a destrucción.

-Por favor Ermac, suelta mi katana, puedes hacerte daño con eso...

Y como pudo empezó a caminar por todo el patio, tentando lo que tenía a su paso, pero nunca daba con el ojiverde. Empezó a caminar más y más rápido, hasta que se tropezó con una piedra que ahí había y se partió todo el hocico, desangrando.

-AHHH! Kenshi, miamor!

Gritó Ermac con voz de niña, corriendo hacia donde su pareja se enontraba. Como pudo trató de limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la boca, y algunas manchitas se las quitaba con besos, cosa que hacía sonrojar al euroasiático.

-Ermac... Argh.. Me duele..

Ermac tenía los ojos vidriosos, se notaba que estaba apunto de llorar.

-Kenshi, yo.. de verdad, no puedo creerlo, yo... es que, es increíble.

El espadachín suspiró de alivio, por la voz de Ermac parecía que porfín y a dejaría ese juego esrápido.

-...¡ES INCREÍBLE que seas capaz de tropezarte con una piedra solo para seguir con tu estúpido juego de que eres ciego! XO

-NO, NO, NOOOOOOO! XO

Gritó Kenshi ya completamente fuera de sus casillas, parándose del suelo por tanta frustración, jalandose los cabellos, casi arrancandoselos.

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME CREES?!

-¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO RIEGAS LAS PLANTAS?! ò_ó

Contestó inteligentemente Ermac con otra pregunta.

-Al diablo ya con las malditas plantas! Solo dime que demonios te pasa el día de hoy! Porque si querías hacerme sentir mal, YA LO LOGRASTE!

-Mira, el día de hoy me pasa que después de hacer el desayuno, hacer la casa, y lavar los platos, el único favor que te pido es que riegues las plantas; ¿Pero tu que haces? Hacerte el ciego para no hacer esa pequeña tarea que te pedí, para al último decir que... YO SOY EL QUE TE HACE SENTIR MAL! XO

-NOOOOOOOO! XO

Kenshi ya no podía con la frustración, parecía que a Ermac le faltaban todos los tornillos de la cabeza.

-Además Kenshi, sería absurdo que fueras ciego. Porque entonces no hubiera valido la pena todas las veces que me pasié en calzoncillos por toda la casa...

Kenshi paró su martirio mental y se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? ó_ó

-Ay, por favor Kenshi, de las miles de veces que anduve con mis famosos calzoncillos por toda la casa.

Aseguraba Ermac con una sonrisa pícara bajo todo ese vendaje, recordando los dichosos calzones.

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas Ermac?

-¡Porfavor! Mis calzoncillos son muy famosos! No me digas que no los recuerdas!

-No sé de que demonios me hablas, Ermac.

Contestó Kenshi, que si le quedaba alguna duda de que a su novio le faltaban todos los tornillos, ahora ya no existía. Pero depronto las neuronas de Ermac hicieron click, y todo comenzó a cobrar sentido para el ojiverde.

-No... ¡No puedo creerlo Kenshi! De verdad eres ciego! ¡NADIE ignora mis famosos calzoncillos de Batman vs Scorpion!

Ahora si, Kenshi estaba con la boca abierta y Ermac ya estaba empezando a llorar.

-Pero... Pero... ¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?!

El euroasiático sintió que le faltaba la repiración, y estalló en un llanto de frustración total; al que se le unió su pareja llorando en su hombro. Duraron un rato llorando como idiotas, hasta que Kenshi decidió hablar.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿De verdad jamás te diste cuenta que yo era ciego?...

-No me culpes! Tú tienes la culpa por hacer las cosa tan bien y no equivocarte en nada! Siempre hacías todo bien, todo te salía bien... ¿cómo rayos querías que pensara que eras ciego?!

Kenshi se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, aún sin poder creer los inlímites que podía llegar a tener la estúpidez.

-Además, ¿porqué no puedes actuar como un ciego normal?!

-¿Disculpa? ò_ó ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías que anduviera con un bastón por la calle y tropezandome por donde sea como hace rato?!

Depronto los ojos de Ermac se quedaron estáticos al oír estas palabras, y su boca se quedó en forma de 'o'. Así se quedó por un par de minutos, muy pensativo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Derrepente, su cara se tornó muy seria y se separó lentamente de Kenshi. Carraspeó un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

-Kenshi, nos conocemos desde hace cinco años, y creeme que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nos volvimos amigos desde entonces y ya llevamos tres años de novios, años que han sido inolvidables, lo juro. Me has hecho vivir momentos increíbles, momentos llenos de magia, de felicidad. Me has hecho sentir muchas cosas que jamás había sentido, que jamás pensé que iba a sentir. Tú me sacaste del camino del mal y creeme que siempre te estaré agradecido por eso, y; te amo, pero... pero... ¡NO SE SI PUEDA SOPORTAR ESTAR CON UN CIEGO! TT^TT

Recalcó seriamente mientras se alejaba a paso firme de ahí, dejando a atrás a un Kenshi embargado de frustración total, jalandose el cabello y con un horrible sabor a deja vú en la boca. (2)

-AGGG NOOOO! OTRA VEZ, NOOOOOOOOOOO! X'O

999996666699999666669999966666999996666

Fin~ c':

(1): no se ustedes, pero a mi Ermac me parece muy chaparro xD

(2): leí por ahí que alguna vez Kira fue novia de Kenshi y ésta lo dejó cuando él quedó ciego.

Miau~ espero que haiga por ahí fans de MK.


End file.
